In commonly-owned, copending application Ser. No. 08/878,758 there is disclosed a portable, pen-based computer for use in a vehicle, or what is typically called "Pen Tablet Computer". Portable, pen-based computers are currently used in the utility industry by salesmen and representatives. A pen-based computer is desirable in the utility industry since the software typically used are forms that must be filled; thus, the easiest and simplest way for the salesman or representative to complete the form is by means of a pen stylus device and/or by touch, such as a touch screen. Any industry where its representatives typically use forms-software that must be filled out is capable of using the pen-based computer, such as the public-safety departments of cities and states, the agricultural and transportation industries, and insurance adjusters.
The portable, pen-based computer of commonly-owned, copending application Ser. No. 08/878,758 is provided with four outer handle-grips which not only provide a means for grasping the portable computer, but also provide a sealing function by clamping together the upper and lower casing sections of the portable computer, and, also, provide shock-absorbing qualities, so as to absorb impacts if the portable computer should be dropped. In conventional, portable computers, the shock-absorption and protection for the computer is provided interiorly via various, internal-component mounting schemes using foams, frames, etc., and ignore the exterior of the computer housing. The theory is to protect the internal components before they experience any external pressures due to drops, bumps, knocks, shocks, vibration, environmental challenges, etc. In general, prior-art products approach shock-protection from the inside out. They use different internal component mounting schemes which involve metal brackets, foams, gels, tape, etc. to provide shock absorption. In some instances, an external shield is provided by enclosing the entire computer in a rubberized external "boot" or cover. This is often implemented after the product has been released and is in affect a rubber carrying case or cover. This is not considered part of the design, but rather an accessory or peripheral.
In the external grips for the housing of a portable computer according to the present invention, if the portable computer is dropped on any of its axis, including front and back, the first thing to hit the surface or feel the bump, knock, etc., is one of the surface faces or edges of the grips, thereby providing shock-absorption and protection from exteriorly of the housing.